betenoirefandomcom-20200215-history
Clare Dickson
=Clare= Name: Clare Dickson Age: 23 Canon: New World of Darkness Sexuality: Bi-curious. Residence: Le Gode Hostel Player: Acid Journal: ttlypunkguys Constructive Criticism: Here =History= Clare would always sing to the moon. When she was a child, her teachers would compliment her on her singing, while her parents would yell at her to stop making noise. Having a rough childhood, Clare was the class clown, playing pranks on the other students. Her parents weren't especially bad, they were just a bit uncaring. Her dad was always busy with work, and her mom was always...busy with her boyfriend. Eventually it became a habit for her to act out to get attention. Sometimes, when the moon was full, she'd go outside and yip loudly, just to let her energy out. When she was ten, her parents finally bought her a guitar to spend that energy on, and she taught herself how to play by ear. Music became an escape. When she got older, she became fascinated with coyotes. The iconic image of the coyote crying at the moon just called to her, so she delved into the old native stories about the trickster-spirit, Coyote. Sometimes, she'd image herself as a modern-day trickster, playing pranks on people and teaching them lessons. In reality, she just annoyed most people around her. Eventually she got sick of being laughed at, and decided that she'd be the one to do the laughing. Everyone has that image of how they want to be, the vision of what they, eventually want to grow up to become. Clare decided to skip the becoming part. One day, she walked into school a new person. No longer was she 'class clown Clare'. Instead, she was 'Clare Dickson, devilish trickster, punk rocker, and storyteller'. It ended horribly. Nobody took her seriously, and soon Clare went into a deep depression. She began to ignore all her responsibilities. Clare dropped out her senior year. Right after she dropped out of high school, Clare got into a horrific wreck. The bright flashing of lights and the sudden moment of panic awakened something within her, and next thing she knew she was crawling free from the wreckage in the body of a coyote. As the flames curled around her, she ran into the night, yipping and crying to the moon in a manic frenzy. The feeling of panic mixed in with the new sense of freedom she had was overwhelming. In truth, her mind couldn't handle the influx of new sensations, and she had a delusional breakdown right then and there. Everything she'd ever wanted was true, that was the only explanation. She was obviously a Child of Coyote, and all the old stories? True. Everything she'd ever wanted to be? Real. She was meant to be a trickster, meant to live out on the road. She mattered. After she turned back, she went home and took her guitar, some provisions, a large pack, and all of her parent's money she could find, and ran of to live her dream. Life was tougher than she thought it would be, especially as a traveling musician with no car. She managed mostly by spending over half her time in her coyote form. A coyote didn't have to worry about getting mugged or raped in the alley. Sometimes she'd steal to get by, other times she'd make a little money by performing. She'd gained some interesting powers along with her ability to change form, and she used them well. She met a few like her along the way, children of Cat, Rat, and Dog, but never another coyote. This began to grate on her, so she decided she'd find another like her if it took her a lifetime. She thought she found him a few times, but they ended up being either normal humans or shifters of a different breed. The wolves, she found, were oddly territorial. She finds her way to Bete Noire after following a random road. =Personality= Clare likes to think of herself as a trickster spirit, born on earth by the great Coyote to teach the people of the world how to laugh at themselves. She thinks nothing of lying to anyone and everyone who will listen, almost to the point where she can't help but lie about the tiniest things. To her, the world is a vibrant landscape full of epic tales and mis-adventures, and she's a main player. She'll introduce herself as a famous music artist, only to later let it slip that she 'doesn't have any current gigs'. She tries to put on a mysterious front, but most of the time it causes her to look just plain odd. In reality, Clare thinks of herself as worthless, and puts on a persona to feel better about herself, to the point that she actually forgets what's real and what's not. She refuses to talk about her past, because then she'd have to face the facts of how she got to where she is, and she's not stable enough to deal with that in a healthy manner. She never fully matured emotionally, so she sees has a tendency to see the world only in how it relates to her. Even if she's focusing on someone else, the topic will almost always switch back to how she's been through something similar, or not so similar, or something completely off-topic. She has a bad habit of running away from her problems, to the point of shifting into her coyote form to get away from a difficult conversation. She tries her best to emulate the trickster-spirit Coyote in everything she does, as far as what she's read in the 'Native' stories. Oftentimes this will end up with her acting in ways that make absolutely no sense, even to her, because 'that sounds like something Coyote would do'. She's extremely afraid of letting people close, because then they might see her as she really is, and then she might see herself as she really is. So instead of building relationships, she pushes people away. She hopes to one day meet someone 'like her', but even if she were to meet such a person, she probably wouldn't be able to stand them. =Powers= Clare has the power to turn into a coyote. Her clothing, along with two items of her choosing, shifts with her, so she doesn't have to worry about walking around nude after changing, or hiding her guitar. She also has the ability to talk while in her coyote form, but she has to limit her speech to concepts her coyote brain can understand. She can tell by smell whether or not a person is human, and can also direct her own scent trail so that it follows a different path than her. She can also, when in coyote form, run about as fast as a cheetah by spending her spiritual 'energy'. She can also heal herself by spending the same energy, but nothing more than healing a knife wound or extensive bruising. Relations None yet.